schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The School of Our's All Stars (Season 2)
The second series of The School of Our's All-Stars first published on August 29, 2014 and concluded in December, when all star students compete in mental, physical and Enduring challenges to win a prize of scholarship money. Tiaunna Palmer was announced the winner. Unlike the previous season, there is 16 students competing and 3 nominees for elimination. The Students Consisted of Keyijah from The School of Our's: CCCS, Declan, Brandyn and Micheal from The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School, Alexis, Shane and Jotrice from The School of Our's: Ridley High School, Kiyah, Morgan and Tri from The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2 and Becca, Bri, Dan, Nate, Tai and Trey from The School of Our's: Junior Year. This season also features a new twist where the remaining 13 students compete in a individual challenge for new team captains with teams of 6, while the last picked student automatically being sent home. This season also had a lot of casting changes. originally, Veron and Daishanique (From Season 1) and Dymond (from Season 2) was originally casted but, they were replaced. Daishanique was replace by Keyijah and Dymond was replaced by Tai. Veron was excluded for not being so popular in season 1. Kashira Doward from Season 1 was an alternate, for Daishanique. David Collin was supposed to be an vetern, but Dan was choosen over him because of the popularity Dan have gotten in Season 5. Students Notes *Returnees are in Bold *There was no elimination in episode 1 *In Episode 5, Shane was never picked to be on a team. *In episode 8, Morgan left the competition Elimination Table Color Meaning Voting History Episodes Episode 1 challenge 1 the Moon bounce battle. There is two giant blow courses. Where The contestants climb up, and slide down, go threw the obstacles. In fours, there will be a race to catch the yellow flag at the end. The winner of each round will be in the final, where there will be two winner, that will chose their team. *Team Captins (Dan and Trey) *Orange Team (Trey, Declan Tri, Bri, Kiyah, Brandyn, Morgan and Keyiijah) *Blue Team (Dan, Nate, Becca,Shane, Jotrice, Micahel, Tai and Alexis) Episode 2 Challenge 2, The objective, each team chooses 4 players (2 boys and 2 girls) and fight against the opposing team to make a basket in the giant mud pool. First team to win 2/3 wins immunity. Round 1 Blue Team (Dan, Micaheal, Jotrice and Alexis) Vs Orange (Trey Brandyn, Morgan and Bri). Orange Won Round 1. Round 2 Blue Team (Nate, Tai Shane, Becca) Vs Orange Team (Keyiijah, Kiyha, Tri and Declan) At the nomination cerimoney Tai Votes (Shane, Alexis and Nate), Shane Votes (Nate, Becca and Tai), Alexis and Jotrice Votes for Nate, Becca and Tai, Nate Votes (Dan, Jotrice and Shane). So all together Michael has 0 votes, Dan has 1 vote, Jotrice has 2 votes, Alexis has 4, Shane has 5, Becca has 3, Tai has 3, and Nate has 6. So the three people up with the most votes are Nate, Shane, and Alexis. *Challenge Winner: Orange Team *Risk : Alexis (Votes Against: Bri) *Risk: Shane (Votes Against: Brandyn and Declan) *Risk: Nate (Votes Against: Kiyah, Keyijah, Morgan, Tri, and Trey) *Eliminated: Nate (With 5 out of 8 votes) Episode 3 The challenge 3, Puzzle plaza. Each team has 5 chests, two players from each team will go retrieve a key for the first chest. Once they get the chest open, the player holding that chest will complete a puzzle, then once that person is finish that person will join the other two in retrieving keys for the next person holding the chest. The first team to ring the bell wins. At nominations, Brandyn, Tri and Trey votes (keyiijah, Declan and Kiyah), Kiyah and Keiijiah votes (Declan, Morgan and Bri), Declan, Bri and Morgan votes (Kiyah, Keyiijah and Brandyn). Declan with 5 votes, Kiyah with 6 votes and Keyiijah with 6 votes are at risk for elimination. *Challenge Winners: Blue Team *Risk: Keyiijah (Votes Againts: Tai, Dan, Jotrice and Becca) *Risk: Kiyah (Votes Against: None) *Risk: Declan (votes Against: Alexis Shane and Michael) *Eliminated: Keyiijah (with 4 out of 7 votes) Episode 4 This challenge 4 is called Rock Weight. Each team will have two plays up on a ledge holding a crate suspended by two ropes while the opposing team players out in rocks in their crates until the team's crate gets too havey and they let the crate fall. For the blue team. Alexis and Michael will be hold the blue team's crate, while the orange team choses Trey and Kiyah to hold up their crate. On the go. The other 10 Dan, Becca, Shane, Jotrice and Tai (Blue team) and Brandyn, Bri, Tri, Declan and Morgan (Orange team) runs to get rocks. Brandyn gets a big rock and slams it in the blue team's crate. Michael is holding it as tight as he can. Because if he and Alexis lets their crate hit the ground when it gets filled when rocks, then they are out. Shane is picking up small rocks to throw in the orange team's crate. Alexis is trying to tell Shane to get bigger rocks. Dan and Tai gets rocks to dump in the orange team's crate. Trey is laughing. He thinks that he really don't need kiyah's help. Brandyn is getting all the big rocks, and Alexis is holding the rope as tight as she can. Kiyah is tired, and her arms is starting to hurt. Dan throws in a big rock. Trey is telling her to hold on a little longer. Brandyn has another big rock and Tri has a rock and they both slam it in at the same time. And Alexis and Michael let go of the rope and their crate drops. The orange team wins their second challenge. At nomination, Dan and Michael votes (Jotrice, Shane and Becca), Becca and Tai votes (Shane, Alexis and Jotrice), Shane, Jotrice and Alexis votes (Tai, Becca and Dan). Shane, Becca and Jotrice all have three votes to be at risk of elimination. *Challenge Winners: Blue Team *Risk: Jotrice (Votes Againts: Tri, Trey, Bri, Declan, Morgan and Brandyn) *Risk: Becca (Votes Against: None) *Risk: Shane (votes Against: Kiyah) *Eliminated: Jotrice (with 6 out of 7 votes) Episode 5 All 13 gather to hear that their 5th challenge will have two winners, two teams and one loser. Becca is confused, she tells Alexis that she thinks that the challenge will have two winner like the first week, and the person who comes in last place will be sent home. Then Alexis finish off saying that the two winner will pick the team. There is another big mud pool with balls. The objective, that they will run and grab the balls, but there won't be enough balls for everyone so they will wrestle each other to win a ball. Once a person crosses the safe line, that person advances to the next round. *Challenge Winner (Boys): Dan *Challenge Winner (Girls): Alexis *Blue Team: Declan, Tre, Michael, Morgan, Bri, Kiyah *Orange Teams: Tri, Tai, Becca, Dan, Brandyn, Alexis *Eliminated: Shane Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 This challenge will have two winners, a boy winner and a girl winner. Since there is equal amount of boys and girls. They will be ask a question based on the contestants. if they answer the question correctly, they are still in, but if answered incorrectly then, their harness will be released and that play will fall into the water and be out. Last person standing wins. So ladies are first this time. Becca feels confident in this challenge, she smart to answer any question. *Challenge Winner (Girl): Bri *Challenge Winner (Boy): Tri *Nominated By Bri: Brandyn *Nominated By Tri: Dan *Quit: Morgan *Eliminated: Brandyn Episode 9 *Challenge Winner: Becca *Automatically Nominated: Bri (Votes By: Kiyah, Tre, Tri, Declan and Dan) *Nominated: Tai (Votes by: Becca) *Eliminated: Bri (5/6 votes) Episode 10 *Challenge Winner: Tre *Nominated: Becca (Votes By: None) *Nominated: Kiyah (Votes By:Tai, Declan, Tre, Tri and Dan) *Eliminated: Kiyah (5/5 votes) Episode 11 Thia challenge,each person gets a rope that is tangle. the first three people to untangle their rope will advance to round two. Round two, they'll choose the rope they wish to untangle. the first one to untangle their rope wins immunity. Round 1, Declan, Dan and Becca advanced while Tre, Tai and Tri was left behind. Round 2 Declan was the first to get their rope untangled and won immunity. Episode 12 Episode 13